A Feather for Amber
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Amber is watching the rain when she catches a feather falling out of seemingly nowhere, which baffles her. She decides to see if her father can shed some light on this phenomenon and is delighted at his theory. (Note: I know this story is very short. lol My other few stories will be much longer. Hope you like it anyway.)


A Feather for Amber

Summary: Amber is watching the rain when she catches a feather falling out of seemingly nowhere, which baffles her. She decides to see if her father can shed some light on this phenomenon and is delighted at his theory.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sofia the First."

A/N: Well, surprise. Haha. I can now officially say that this year of teaching is going to be exceedingly busy, but I am still going to try to get out my final few stories for you all before the end of the year before I take my break/leave for a while. That's my goal anyway. :) Thanks for all the positive feedback recently. It means a lot! Oh, and if anyone is interested, check out my profile on here for instructions if you would like to "adopt" one of my former story ideas to write. There are about five stories I once had every intention of writing, but for whatever reason, I never did or my perspective ended up changing. So if you're up for it, go for it. ;) Anyway, on to the story! **This is VERY short, but it's meant to be. Sorry about that! The others will be much longer.**

*Story*

It had been raining in Enchancia all morning. From weather reports around the surrounding areas, it had begun just after midnight, and it didn't look as though it would stop any time soon.

Amber sat at her window, staring through the glass at the dark skies and pelting water droplets. To her, the storm was both soothing and daunting. While she enjoyed the pattern of the rain fall, she disliked the fact that she was stuck inside. Not to mention, a simple storm could easily become dangerous at any given moment.

But she decided to ignore that thought. Right now, this was simply a summer storm. The rain would make the flowers grow, and she loved flowers.

Her eyes trailed to a peculiar object that floated down from seemingly nowhere. "A feather?" she asked curiously as she reached out and caught the small plume. She observed it. It wasn't anything special: simply a fuzzy white feather that had somehow made its way into her bedroom.

Amber blinked when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Roland entered with a calm smile on his face. He approached his daughter and stood a few feet away. "Breakfast is ready," he told her quietly, as if fearing that speaking too loudly may have a negative effect on the rain outside.

She smiled in return and nodded. "Thanks, Daddy…" She twirled her small treasure in her hand. "This feather just appeared in my room…" She held it up so that he could see. "But I don't know how. The window wasn't opened, and as far as I know, there are no birds in my room…"

Roland sat next to his daughter beside the window and took the feather from her, carefully inspecting it as she had done. "Feathers are interesting things," he began softly. "They let birds fly. They fill our pillows. They are so soft you'd never expect them to amount to much of anything, but they still endure."

Amber tilted her head as she continued listening to his ponderings.

"But you know what they say about feathers that appear out of thin air?"

The girl blinked and shook her head. "What?"

The king smiled gently, handing the feather back to his daughter. "You've got someone watching over you."

Amber inspected the feather briefly before looking toward her father again. "Mom?"

He hummed in soft agreement. "Maybe. Just maybe…" He then stood and held out his hand. "Breakfast?"

The girl giggled and took his hand. "I am kind of hungry, now that you mention it." She began following him but stopped as they reached the door. "You go on, Daddy. I'll be right behind you."

Nodding at her request, Roland continued on his way.

She gently placed the feather in a jewelry box on her vanity, nestled amid the gems and chains she rarely had an opportunity to wear. Amber smiled down at the precious feather and then looked up, whispering, "Thanks, Mom." With that, she left the room, the feather lying innocently in its designated spot.

The end


End file.
